


About the seduction of an angel

by Metathron (Cas_A_Novak)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Flirting, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Tears, Top Castiel, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_A_Novak/pseuds/Metathron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is getting a call from Dean to get to him as quick as he can. As Castiel appeared Dean is not only injured and half naked smelling like sex and whiskey, he is also eager to get him and the angel off. </p><p>First, Castiel allowed Dean just to continue as he liked it but soon he also took pleasure in their interactions which leads at least to a sorrowful experience for both friends. </p><p>This story is meant to remind that demons are truly evil and enjoy messing with others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About the seduction of an angel

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t want to say too much about this fiction but I wrote it now for the second time because that story does not get out of my head. 
> 
> It is inspired by the poem "About the seduction of an angel" By Berthold Brecht. 
> 
> I love writing fanfictions which fit into the story line.  
> This should have taken place somewhere in the the 5th Season.

The room smelled like cigarettes, sweat, blood and whiskey and a hint of sex was in the air as Castiel arrived with fluttering wings right behind Dean who just wiped off blood from a cut of his chest. He stood at the little dirty kitchen sink in his motel room. He did not wear a shirt, so Castiel observed several fresh cuts on his chest, leaving behind nasty stains of blood.  
“Dean?” the angels voice sounded almost surprised, because that was not what he was expecting as he got Deans call. On the ground was worn female lingerie and the angel cleared his throat a little embarrassed. They stared at each other, a little shocked at first then Dean finally huffed a dirty laugh about Castiels startled expression.  
“Don´t look at me so judgmental feather butt.” He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took another swig and smirks at him, an offensively cocked eyebrow. “It was not like I´d push her or anything, but obviously - she changed her mind. Her bad.” Castiel became obviously uncomfortable, he did not like where this conversation waas heading to, remembering what happened the last time they talked about intercourse. 

He had found himself in a cesspool of iniquity with a woman grinding her crotch against him while she tried to undo his clothing. All her thoughts and fears were running through him as he felt her touch upon him and he could not remember having felt anything more contradictory at once. On one hand she tried to convince her body to get aroused, he knew she liked his appearance but on the other hand she does want to get over with it as soon as possible. Chastity was not her real name and Castiel got overwhelmed as she pecked on his lips and he could taste her, feel her story flooding through him. Her desperation for a father made her an easy catch for much older men who whispered promises of easy money into her ears. They bought her nice things and told her how good she was at this and Castiels breath hitched as Chastity undid his tie to guide her lips along his neck. She really had been one of those naive girls running into this life without thinking how to get out in time, now without any other qualification she barely had an opportunity to leave this business any time soon. Castiel looked at her, called her by her real name, his voice rasps softly and she pulled back shocked.  
“Who the hell are you?” she hisses as she looked at Castiel who looked utterly deranged with his hair standing in every direction and his undone tie.  
“I have a message for you.” he said slowly and he would not have thought about an reaction like that as she slapped him and kicked him out of her tiny room where she just had promised to make love to him. She was being furious and Castiel was scared of her, it has been a while since someone, actually appearing just defenseless as she does, dared to treat him, an angel, like this. Last thing he remembered was Dean laughing as they ran out of that establishment and he could not tell what was so funny at all, he was still dazed about the sudden incidents. 

Dean had the same smile upon his lips so it occurred to Castiel he must make the same confused facial expression he had made as Dean pulled him out of this night club.  
“You look like you´d seen a ghost.” Dean said and stilled the bleeding on a cut.  
“I could fix that.” Castiel suggested, ignoring Deans mocking attitude.  
“No.” Dean stepped back as Castiel reached out to touch him once again in order to heal him. “Actually... I like a little pain sometimes.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Castiel looked on the ground immediately.  
“So why did you call me then?” he looked around at the ruffled bed and back again at Dean, trying to stay focused on his face and not dropping his glaze upon Deans bare chest which was cut several times “What did she do to you? Did you actually want that?” pointing at the injuries and Dean smirked: “I begged for it.” Castiel looked ashamed and flustered, thinking about all the torture Dean had suffered through in hell, thinking about the possibility that it helped him within his sexual gratification was kind of wrong for Castiel to acknowledge.  
“You have never felt that way, have you? You angels are always so complete, so... balanced... smooth.” Dean rolled the last word on his tongue like how angels were supposed to be was something entirely wrong to talk about. “I wonder if you ever felt... edges...” Dean was uncomfortably close, but Castiel would not dare to complain about him invading his personal space.  
“You want a taste?” Dean seemed confident but Castiel heard the light tremble in his voice. He kicked the wrinkled edge of the carpet underneath them with one foot while the angel still held his breath and stared at him.  
“Dean would you mind telling me what this conversation is referring to?”  
“Nowhere you won´t follow me.” he said as his hands lowered on Castiels hips, pulling him slightly closer. “You know I´m not... That is not what I came for.” Castiel tried to justify his behaviour. Dean had called him for a reason. This could not be it. He could have easily left any time he wanted but something told him not to.  
“But that´s what you stayed for, am I right? I won´t hurt you. Don´t be... afraid.” Dean reached down and unbuckled Castiels belt as they spoke, Castiel felt very humanly feelings running through his system and one of them was definitively panic. He felt a sour taste on his mouth and he did not picture arousal like that at all. Dean seems disappointed “Wrong equipment to turn you on?” Dean asks cheeky. “Because I am very turned on...” Deans crotch brushed against his and he had the urge to disappear but Deans soothing voice kept him in his current position.  
“I got it... you might need a little help.” Dean leaned a little closer as if he was about to kiss the angel, instead he dropped on his knees and lowered his hands on the angels fly eying his reaction from this perspective. As if he was waiting for some advice what to do next he waited patiently. Castiel just gave a vague nod as Dean undid the belt eagerly. The first button of his dresser pants followed short after and Castiel moaned finally in approval as Dean mouthed his cock through his plain white boxers. He would have never thought to get an idea of arousal but then as Dean knelt before him he felt the overwhelming excitement of control over another being: It hit him hard but he liked it.  
“Have I ever thanked you for all you´ve done for me?” Dean mumbled as he mouthed around the slowly hardening cock, still hidden underneath the thin fabric of his boxers. "Rescuing me from hell... and stuff?"  
“Yes.” Castiel managed to say, it was not an answer it was just a reaction, his voice was drawn full of lust. Insecure about what Dean was up to he allowed him to continue. He just pulled down the remaining piece of clothing and sucked at the exposed dick, he rubbed his gorgeous face into Castiels lap. The angel was surprised about the sudden change of attitudes, he thought he would have chosen the wrong vessel to attract Dean but the way he got down on him showed some trained skills. Castiels fist was now buried in Deans scalp as his hips jerked forward so desperate for more friction, Dean choked first but then he managed swallow him down all at once, looking up at Castiel mischievously. 

“Please...” Dean whispered against Castiels skin, “pretty please...” Castiel coughed and he felt his cheeks becoming hot as he was pushed further onto the bed, Dean on top of him, urging him out of his coat, their skin finally touching as Dean was grinding against him, moaning softly as Castiel obviously was not rejecting him.  
“Dean... I´m not sure if … we should... you´re... drunk... and...” his resistance was slowly melting as Deans tongue teases his skin over his navel.  
“You behave like a virgin.” Dean teased as he got deeper down on him and kissed his lower belly, he was shaking and he saw Castiel was becoming even more aroused. But he had turned away ashamed as Dean made a comment about him being still virgin.  
“You really still are...! Let me take care of this...” Dean laughed and pulled at Castiels pants which were pooled around his ankles undoing them completely with the rest of his clothing. The angel did not struggle, Dean was really gentle with him as he had undressed him, stroking his own cock while he looked at the angel fallen from grace.  
“Dean... oh Dean.” Dean had already wrapped his lips around Castiels dick again. He had been jerking off as Dean had laid a hand on his cock too but he claimed it as his job to get him off. The view of Dean getting down on him was beautiful and the idea of Deans getting off on what they were doing was remarkably arousing.  
“Gonna show you some more if you want to. But you have to be a good boy Cas, you hear me?” Castiel nods and spreads his legs obediently as Dean settles between them after his jeans finally flew carelessly on the floor.  
“Fuck you´re one of a kind." Dean said as he traced his tongue along his balls, sucking at them gently until Castiel produced more than desperate moans. "Always wondered how it would be to fuck an actual angel. That´s so hot. You know Clarence, you´re pretty sexy like that.”  
“Actually I do feel very hot right now. I don´t think I can catch a cold but something´s different...” Castiel babbles mindlessly as Dean grinds against him and chuckles, falling almost off him.  
“You´re adorable, you know?” Dean spit in his hand and wrapped it around his cock again slowly jerking off. Castiel was risking a view between his legs where Dean started working his dick again, looking at him questioningly.  
“You need assistance?” Castiel asked as if they were not both naked and painfully aroused.  
“Sure. First of all, you´re much cuter when you shut up.” Castiel had two, three fingers pressed against his lips and opened his mouth finally wide enough that Dean could thrust them deep into his throat, he pressed hist tongue down and somehow this was a wonderful sensation to suck at them and he licked them as if his life was depending on it. He remembered that the mouth also was a very sensual region for a human being and moaned as Dean pulled his fingers away with a smacking sound.  
“I want you...” Dean shouldered one of Castiels legs and looked down at him hungrily as he slides his hand between his cheeks, his fingers slick and warm and wet stroking and teasing his entrance.  
“You want me to fuck you?” it was barely audible, just a whisper against Castiels ear but he sighed in approval. Too soon the teasing hand was replaced Castiel felt a bigger thing pushing against his lower regions. Deans cock splitting him slowly open, the precum made it possible to slide the first third of Deans cock in, then he got stuck in that motion before he pushed further, holding onto Castiels leg until he had him in the right position underneath him to push into him with his whole length. Castiel hissed a breath and he was tense, looking at Dean in shock.  
“Isn´t this supposed to be a pleasant sensation?” he whines but he tried his best not to crush the fragile human being on top of him. Dean was already struggling with his self control and he knew already he would not last very long as he got his cock all inside the angel, he looked at the man below him and was lost, he thrusted forward just a few times and came within seconds. The tightness, the heat, his cock – it was too much for him to deal with.  
“Shit... sorry... I... I have never done this...” Dean seems embarrassed but still cheeky now that it was over. He seems not as bold as he used to be before and less eager. “Are we done now?” Castiel sighed a little relieved as the pressure of Deans cock was gone. He had to admit it would have been pleasant if he could have had more time to relax and enjoy the sensation. Dean probably knew he could not hurt him easily and he had just been too excited. The angel wrapped his fist again around his hard on to jerk off but again Deans hand held him back.  
“No... I... It´s your turn.” he said and grinds his crotch against the hard on of the angels vessel. Castiel held Dean at his shoulder and tilts his head. He thought after all now that Dean was satisfied he could just go back to normal and get dressed. He had to admit he was slightly disappointed. That was not what he had imagined about sex. It had been nice as Dean sucked him off but he could gladly dismiss the rest of it.  
“You sure?” Castiels voice was hoarse but Dean had already wrapped his mouth again around the hard cock and looked up at the angel.  
“You liked that sensation, right? Imagine how tight my ass would be around that prick of yours...” he sucked again at the tip and rolled his tongue seductively until Castiel thrusted up into the offered heat.  
“Yeah...” Dean moaned around the hot flesh as it got really rough. Castiel had almost forgotten that it was Dean he used for his satisfaction, that he had his scalp fisted as he thrusted up between those pulp lips. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not let go and come down Deans throat.  
Or was it Dean who quit as he was getting too close? He could not tell anymore, this was way more pleasant than the sensation he had experienced before. The man straddled Castiels lap and grinded against his boner until it got caught between his cheeks. Dean continued until the area between his butt cheeks was covered with his spit and the angels precome. He jerked the angels dick and guided it against his entrance, the tip was the easiest part.  
“You know how much fun the ladies would have with you hot wings? Your stamina is remarkable. Come on... Show me more of your mojo... I want it... I need it so bad...” he moaned as Castiels dick pushed its way deeper inside his tight embrace. Castiel was close to lose it and fuck into that fragile human body. He got to hold Dean at his hips and thrusted up inside him, Deans body got limp within the first thrusts. They did not use any lube and it must be an awful burning sensation but the angel did not know about the proper use of lubricant.  
“You okay?” Castiel asked as he thought he saw something like fear in Deans eyes. He nodded, biting his lower lip.  
"You need something? It´s kind of... rough." “Told you I like a little bit of pain sometimes. Change position?” He managed to say and Castiel nodded eager to please his human friend. "Sure." Dean landed with a thud on his back with Castiel on top of him, the shadows of mighty wings sprawled around them and the angel growled like a hungry tiger on top of his prey.  
“Dean? May I proceed?” He earned just a nod and Castiel pulled back a little just to slam his length back into the body underneath him. It was impossible to tell if the angel had worked any spell to make it easier but soon the pain turned into pleasure and the slide got easier with every thrust. It took Castiel several attempts to hit the right angle to cause a pleasurable sensation for Dean but as they got into a comfortable position he kept hitting the right spot until Dean was so close to come again that he almost forgot to warn Castiel. The angel just stared at him with some mixture between amazement and stern expression and continued until Dean lost the fight and came, releasing his load all over his stomach. Cas showed no sign of exhaustion as they were done but now he was the one who smiled now mischievously. Dean turned around, getting on all fours, offering himself once again but Castiel did not react.  
“Dean, it´s enough, you made your point and I am officially deflowered in any way possible.” "Please... I need you... Need you there, need you to fill me up. Would make me feel so good..." Dean begged for him to continue, he pushed his fingers inside his needy hole, showing him where he wanted his cock until Castiel could not take it any longer. He slapped away Deans hand and lined up behind him, gripping the hips with supernatural strength and pushing his hard on right inside that tight hole again. Castiel fucked him hard because he was being begged to give everything. Dean was a needy whiney bitch on all fours, Castiel had to mute him with his hand as he was getting too loud while pounding into him forcefully. The angel had no clue how long it would take him to make him come. Usually his brothers had sex with more than one human being at once for a reason. But Dean kept begging him for more and more and Castiel had become so very eager to give it to him. Deans whole frame was shaking and he struggled but Castiel got him pinned in right this position. He fucked him as hard as he could and did not stop as Dean started sobbing, he just wrapped his hand around the throbbing cock jerking Dean off while he pumped into him close to release himself. There were tears in Deans eyes but Castiel could feel the pleasurable sensation he caused and would not stop until he was asked for it. For now Dean just wanted more and Castiel gladly gave it to him. With his hole clenching around Castiels cock as Dean reached his climax, Castiel slammed forward until his moans turned into an inhuman noise. Castiel held Dean at his shoulder with one hand, the other one he needed to steady himself on the bed. He felt like he could not contain himself any longer and a burst of white light shot through the room, expelling the shadows which were suddenly bursting out of Deans mouth. The angel screamed for Dean, he screamed for mercy as he emptied himself into the motionless body beneath him. Deans knees must have given in during the process so he was sprawled out on the bed, exhausted but still breathing. Castiel pulled out, watching a trail of his cum running down between Deans buttcheeks. He could not put a finger on it but it made him proud to have marked -his human- like that. His hand caressed him softly as he came down from his climax.  
“Dean?” he could hear a whimper and Dean choked. What he saw on his face as he finally turned around startled him more than anything else he had ever seen. There was hurt in Deans eyes and fear and so much shame.  
“Dean... did I... do something wrong?” Castiel asked concerned, he was devastated but then he noticed the hint of sulfur in the air which had been covered with cheap perfume, menthol cigarettes, blood sex and whiskey. Dean was shaking and grabbed his cell which was buzzing on the night stand. It seemed like the only reasonable thing he could do right besides screaming into his pillow until his voice died out. 

-Dean you have no idea how great it felt to be inside you! Ask Clarence, he could certainly confirm my experience. Xoxo M.-

Deans cell crashed against the next wall and Castiel did not need read the message to figure out there was something horribly wrong going on. First Dean stumbled over the rumpled carpet as he headed into the bathroom where he could still memorize the fuzzy imagine of a pretty girl in the tub. Dean had put her there himself as the knife play they both admitted to got out of hand. She had cut his tattoo and with the next kiss he had lost control over his body. The demon inside the womans body had taken over, but the body of girl who had seduced him for a little nookie was gone. Meg had switched, had taken possession of him and used him and his angelic friend as it pleased her. She was gone and could be literally anywhere between heaven and hell.  
There had been no part of Deans body which was not aching from their former activities. He turned on the shower and stepped into the tub without the intention to get washed, he simply looked at the water as it ran down the sink for quite a long time. He was not sure if he should throw up or not but as Castiel stood in the door frame, all dressed up and with so much pity in his eyes he forgot about his disgust for a moment. Meg had also taken something important away from Cas. He still could feel his fingers on his hips, his breath, his taste. He stared back at the angel and blinked away the tears which were finally streaming down his face. There was no way he could talk about it. Not now, not ever. And Castiel knew there would be some kind of silent agreement about that between them. He stepped closer and looked into Deans teary eyes, begging for forgiveness for what they had done. He should have noticed there was something not okay. As he had pulled away the carpet in front of the bed he noticed the angel´s sigils written in human blood. Some sort of spell to daze his angelic vision. Castiel stepped into the tub behind Dean who reacted startled first but as he just pushed him further underneath the spray of warm water he let it happen. No words were spoken as Castiel took care of Dean who soon sunk down on his knees. First he was only sobbing but soon he screamed and Castiel wrapped himself around him, two mighty wing shaped shadows shielding them from the world outside. He did not promise that it was going to be better, he did not heal his wounds because Dean insisted he was not hurt. It was being the kind of pain the angel could not heal anyways. The damage had already been done.  
Dean was the one who had to live with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it and tell me what you disliked about it.  
> I am new to this whole fanfiction writing! 
> 
> Sorry for spelling mistakes english is not my first language and I don´t have a beta! 
> 
> Thank you very much! <3


End file.
